


WWE Drabbles and Excerpts

by WrestlersOwnMyHeart



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Damsels in Distress, Drama, F/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestlersOwnMyHeart/pseuds/WrestlersOwnMyHeart
Summary: This is my collection of drabbles (really short stories), and excerpts from upcoming stories. There will be many of the wrestlers from WWE-not just who is on the cover art and not just who is in the character list for the story. Hope this is enjoyed!Disclaimers: I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.





	1. AJ Styles - Drabble #1~An Excerpt From Mended Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> AJ Styles-An Excerpt From "Mended Hearts";
> 
> Summary: Y/N has enough on her plate what with her feelings for AJ Styles—especially now that she's on SmackDown's creative team. But soon, she has one more helping of trouble, when her verbally abusive step-brother, Josh's, behavior begins to escalate. Feeling like a hypocrite for having given her best friend advice on leaving her abusive boyfriend yet not know how to handle her step-sibling, she keeps quiet and suffers in silence.
> 
> Until AJ Styles sees the bruises marring her skin.
> 
> He becomes a force to be reckoned with, charging to Y/N's rescue. He vows to keep her safe, under his watch. And while he expects nothing in return, he gets a reward nonetheless—Y/N's heart.
> 
> But neither of them realize what Josh is really after. What measures he'll take to obtain it.
> 
> Nor the measures he's already taken to get it...
> 
>  
> 
> Note: This was my work for the Spring Writing Challenge that was hosted over at Tumblr a few months ago, and it was written using a sentence prompt: "What's your favorite thing to do in the rain?" It's a drabble, but I think it will be part of an upcoming AJ fic I'll be writing called, "Mended Hearts" (Sequel to "Pinned Hearts"). And of course, since I've not started writing said fic yet, I have no idea where the story will go, so this drabble may get altered, I don't know. :-) Hope it is enjoyed!
> 
> Oh! I almost forgot. I will be writing this drabble in second person POV. But the actual fic, when I get to it, will most likely be in third person, and it won't be "Y/N" it will be the original character of Skye Blake. Hopefully I have not confused anyone!

 

  
  
**An AJ Styles Drabble  
**

  


You leaned back against the wooden ranch rail fence, gazing out at the horses and cattle grazing along the hills of AJ's ranch.  _If only my life could be as simple as theirs_ , you thought, stretching your arms up and then lacing your fingers atop your head.  _But, no. I have to have a psycho step-brother who, for whatever reason, is trying to kill me. I had to go and fall in love with a married man. And granted while I didn't act on my feelings, I still managed to destroy his marriage._

"How did my life become so cursed," you thought out loud. "Am I just destined to never be happy?"

A tear slipped down your cheek, unnoticed, as one of AJ's horses ambled over to you and nuzzled your hands. You smiled, unlacing your fingers and reaching up to stroke her muzzle. "Hi there... Penny? Is that your name?" She nickered lowly and tossed her head. A chuckle passed your lips, despite your current sadness. "I'll take that as a 'yes', then? You're a beautiful girl, aren't you," you cooed.

The evening sunset disappeared quickly and rain clouds moved in, taking its place.

"It's going to rain," you told Penny. "You better get in the barn." And just as you predicted, the slow sprinkle of raindrops began to pepper your skin bit by bit. Dreamily, you tilted your head back and inhaled the clean smell of rain in the air. Penny remained at the fence, unconcerned with the light sprinkles slowly dampening her main. Thunder rolled in the distance, and the sprinkling transcended into a light drizzle of rain. Penny moved away then, and grazed a little more before finally making her way to the barn.

The sound of hooves thudding rhythmically against the earth invaded your quiet time, and you glanced up to see AJ riding in on his black horse, Bullet. Your heart skipped a couple beats as you watched him jump down and lead the horse through the gate and into the barn. His jeans hugged him in all the right places, and his sleeveless t-shirt showcased his tanned, muscled biceps perfectly.

You sighed in frustration. Why did he have to be so perfect—affect you in such a way?

It was quite a while before AJ came out of the barn. You assumed he'd been brushing and wiping Bullet down. He made his way over to you, and leaned up against the fence, mirroring your own stance. He did nothing else, just stood with you.

"We should probably get inside," he said after a minute of silence. "The rain is coming down harder. We'll get soaked."

That's the way it'd been since you came to stay with him. Everything between the two of you was strained—tense.

"I know," you said softly, glancing over at him. You couldn't help but smile slightly. "I'd like to stay out here for a while. I can't remember the last time I just... let go—said to heck with it, and got soaked in a thunderstorm."

You watched as a wistful look crossed AJ's face, and he moved a little closer to you. "I wish you would.  _Let go_ ," he drawled softly. "It's all I've wanted for a long time."

Somehow dreading his answer, you tilted your head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"You're always so tense and uptight," he answered immediately.

"No, I'm not," you protested weakly, looking away from him. "I'm just...focused."

"On?"

"M-my career. Josh..."

Your heart rate sped up at the mention of your step-brother. You cursed yourself for ruining what was a peaceful moment.

"The night we went together over to Cassidy's house and found that piece of shit beating— _killing_  her... And we got her to the hospital... When I kissed you... I got a little glimpse of the passion you're capable of, sugar. And-"

"AJ, stop, please."

Your breathing quickened, and you took a step back away from him to gain some distance, but he only erased your progress by taking two steps closer to you.

"I want more of it."

His words were husky, and his southern accent grew coarser.

"You gave me a taste, Y/N. And I've been addicted to you, ever since. I feel like I'm dying."

Your eyes burned, and only seconds later, tears spilled down your cheeks. You were hurting him. But he was hurting you, too. Because you knew it wouldn't work. Not ever.

"I c-can't. I can't, AJ. It wouldn't be right."

As if to match your mood, Mother Nature chose that time to shower you both with a downpour. In the next moment, your hair and sundress was plastered against you.

"Why not?  _Why_  wouldn't it be right?"

"Because..." You fought for the right words. "Because, I don't..." The next thing you new, a sob exploded from you. "I'm not worthy of you!" You wiped frantically at the tears that wouldn't stop. "You don't deserve someone like me. You deserve more— _better_. Someone who didn't ruin your marriage. Someone who's actually a  _good_  role-model for your daughter." You were sure you were shouting over the loud force of the rain, but you had to be certain he heard you. He had to be told he could do better. He had the right to know.

He said nothing for a long moment. He just stared into your eyes, his sapphire gaze held a mixture of pain and confusion.

"You really think..." He trailed off, and tossed out a baffled chuckle as he suddenly became very interested in his acreage. "Wow." Finally, he looked at you again.

His eyes were the warmest you'd ever seen them. They held tenderness, and... love?

**"What's your favorite thing to do in the rain?"**

His question startled you. It was so out of the blue and random.

"What?"

"You said you couldn't remember the last time you got soaked out in the rain. What did you do out in the rain? Dance? Sing? Jog?"

You shook your head, still a little confused to his drastic change of subject. "I-I didn't really do anything. I just enjoyed being out in it. I enjoyed the sound, the feel, the smell." You swallowed hard. He wasn't saying anything else and it made you even more nervous. "What's yours?"

" _My_  favorite thing to do in the rain," he clarified.

You nodded.

"I haven't ever really thought about it. But, I know what I'd like to  _try_."

"What's that?"

AJ moved in front of you swiftly, and tugged you up against him. You gasped at the wall of muscle pressed against you. Warm, and hard and strong. Instinctively, you placed your hands on his broad shoulders as his finger shifted to your chin and tilted your face up to his. "Kissing you." Your breath hitched as his gaze scanned your face and landed on your lips. "Ya got one chance to tell me no, darlin'." His thumb trailed lightly over your bottom lip. "What's it gonna be?"

You were too enthralled by the sensation of his warm hands on your back and face mixing with the feel of the chilly rain pelting your skin to give a direct answer. You'd just taken a breath to reply, when he beat you to the punch.

"Time's up, sugar."

His mouth claimed yours in a gentle, soft kiss. You stiffened by reflex—out of habit.

"Don't," AJ uttered against your mouth. "Don't do that, baby. Let go for me. Please. Try to feel  _something_." He backed you up against the fence and trailed his lips down your chin to your neck. "Just throw away all the bullshit goin' through your head. Focus on me." He nipped your collar bone and then lapped at the water that had collected at the hollow of your throat. Your hands shifted up to the back of his neck, scraping his skin lightly. He groaned into your hair. "That's it, sweetheart. Give me more." His mouth returned to yours, the kiss scorching you. Rain water mingled with the taste of his lips and you whimpered softly. His hand shifted to your neck and squeezed lightly—affectionately. The pad of his thumb stroked over your Adam's apple.

"This can't happen..." You whispered between his fervent kisses.

"Why," he asked, absentmindedly as he nibbled at your lower lip.

"It won't work..."

"And why's that?"

"B-because I-"

"Don't say you ruined my marriage," AJ said, finally pulling away from you, though only slightly. His hand remained around your throat, but oddly enough it didn't frighten you. It was strangely comforting. His eyes held no malice, only affection.

"But-"

"You didn't, Y/N. Haley and I were having problems even before you and I met. We were headed for divorce even  _then_." His eyes scanned over your face again, as if he were memorizing every detail. "Don't ever say you ruined my marriage. Or that I deserve better than you. Especially don't say you aren't worthy of me. It's me that isn't worthy of  _you_ , darlin'." His lips quirked upward a bit. "I just hope you don't ever realize that." He sighed when you remained silent, and looked down dejectedly. "I love you, Y/N." He lifted his gaze to yours once more. "I always have."

Your chest began to burn. You were holding your breath. Exhaling sharply, you took in AJ's words. Soaked to the skin in the rain, you looked into the eyes of the man you loved, and thought, " _To heck with it_ ".

"I love you, too."

You wouldn't recall the flurry of movement that occurred after your passionate words, but somehow, you wound up wrapped around AJ completely, your ankles hooked together behind his back.

"Say it again."

Hesitant at first, you looked down into his handsome face and then smiled softly at him as you your fingers through his soaked hair. "I love you, AJ."

He tugged your face down to his and kissed you again, slipping his tongue past your lips. Your soft moan spurred him on and then he was carrying you, his mouth still melded to yours

"Mmm, where're we going," you asked, momentarily breaking the kiss.

"Well, there's something else I'd like to try out during this rain."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I've always wanted to make love to you in a barn, during a thunderstorm."

You glanced around and saw you were indeed inside the barn.

"Barn sex," you giggled. "A real romp in the hay?"

"Probably a  _few_  romps."

You laughed again as AJ laid you down in a stable full of fluffed up hay, and watched him as he began stripping of his clothes. Then he was joining you on the stable floor, undressing you and kissing you as if there were to be no tomorrow.


	2. Finn Bálor - Drabble #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a smutty-ish Finn Bálor Drabble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content & Trigger Warnings: Some smut NSFW (18+ ONLY)
> 
> Disclaimers: I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination. This story contains scenes that are for people 18 years of age and older ONLY.

 

**A Finn** **Bálor Drabble**

 

 **  
**

 

I had just pulled back the duvet on my large bed in the dim lighting of my bedroom, and pulled off the feminine sundress I'd worn for the day. Opting to go without a bra, I moved to tug down my panties so I could slide under the bed covers and get some sleep. But before I could, a pair of strong arms went around me, and held me tightly. I struggled, but I was only gripped tighter. A hand pressed over my mouth and as I strained my voice to scream, the hand pressed harder, completely muffling my cry.

"Save d'ose screams f'r a li'l later, lass."

The male voice whispered in my ear, thick with an Irish accent. _Wait,_ _I know that voice_ , I thought. _My mysterious, sexy, new neighbor_! _Finn_... _I believe is his name_.

I was spun around and tossed onto my bed. Finn immediately pounced on me, pinned my wrists above my head and used his free hand to touch and squeeze various places on my body. All of which were screaming for his attention, despite my fear. My body shook as I took in his appearance. He was dressed in black sweat pants and a black t-shirt. A black bandanna covered the lower half of his face, but I was right. It was indeed Finn from next door.

"I-I know who you are," I stammered out. "Are you going to hurt me?"

He tsk-tsked me and shook his head slightly before reaching up and removing the bandanna from his face. My breathing hitched when my eyes fell on his handsome face. My shudders grew more noticeable, and I hated that I couldn't keep from shaking.

"Ye're tremblin'," he whispered. "Are ya really d'at frightened o' me?"

An unwanted tear spilled from my eye and trickled past my temple into my hair. "Are you going to hurt me, Finn," I repeated.

He chuckled. He _actually_ chuckled. Before I could respond, he spoke again.

" _I'm_ not Finn. I'm uh... A sort o' entity d'at lives wit'in Finn. _My_ name is Bálor. I'm d'a Demon King. And, am I goin' t' hurt ya? No, lass. I'd never hurt ya."

I started to breathe a sigh of relief when he leaned down to my ear, his voice rumbling softly.

"Quite the opposite, in fact."

I gasped. Looked up into his face and saw and erotic gleam in his eyes. A dark, sort of twinkle that promised me all kinds of forbidden delights.

"Unless by "hurt" ya mean, am I planning t' taste ya? Devour ya? Bury my cock s' deep inside ya d'at ye'll f'rget y'r own name? Fuck ya till ye're pregnant wit' my li'l babe?" He grinned and brushed a finger down the side of my face, and to my collar bone. "Then, _fuck_ yes. I am goin' t' hurt ya. A lot, love." He groaned softly then, as he shifted his free hand. "Let's rid ya of d'a knickers, shall we?"

My heart thundered in my chest. I struggled to breathe. Did I want this? Was I ready? I had never... I was saving myself for... For the right man. Not some psychopath who was claiming to be some sort of god.

"Ya don't believe me, d'en?"

My gaze met his. "What are you talking about?"

"I assure ya, _mo shíorghrá_ , I'm not a mere "pyschopat' claiming t' be a god". I'm d'a Demon King, and I've come t' collect my Queen. I've waited long enough f'r ya."

I shook my head frantically, beginning to grow frightened. _How did he know what I was thinking, nearly verbatim_? "I-I cant... I have never-"

His hand came up to my face and his fingers pressed against my lips. "I know, love. Ye're untouched. Ya were saving yrself "f'r d'a right man"." He smiled softly at me, something resembling love, in his eyes. "Ya don't have t' wait any longer. I'm here now."

 _This is too much,_ I thought. _This can't be real_! I shifted my body, testing out how tightly he actually had me pinned to the bed.

"Ya can't get away from me, honey," he whispered, moving his face close to mine. "Y'r my Queen."

"Please..."

I got no more said, as his mouth gently captured mine. His kiss was soft, loving. Nothing like the crass words he'd used a moment ago. With a restraint I could actually feel, he _slowly_ slid his tongue past my lips and tasted my mouth.

"Beautiful," he whispered, pulling back a mere inch. "Ye're s' perfect, love." Then he reclaimed my mouth as gently as before. It was as if he was afraid I would break under his touch. Then he pulled back again, yet hardly at all; his lips still brushing mine as he spoke softly in another language.

" _Codladh anois, mo chroí._ " He kissed me again, and... exhaled his breath into my mouth? Oddly enough, I felt more relaxed. He must have felt my muscles relaxing, because he released my wrists. He kissed my mouth again in the midst of a murmured, " _Aisling orm, agus ní imíonn tú riamh._ " He breathed into my mouth again too. I was almost puzzled by this, but... I was getting a bit drowsy. Another kiss; his tongue flicking softly over mine. Another breath. " _Ansin, nuair a thosaíonn tú,_ " he uttered, his voice becoming strained. A kiss, a breath. My eyes were so heavy. " _ocras do chorp agus d'anam; do chroí — mianach a ghlacadh._ "

I couldn't fight it anymore. I was drifting, and as I faded into a blissful oblivion, I felt my body responding to Bálor's strange chant. I had no idea what he had actually said, but my body did. I heard myself whimper at a deep throbbing between my thighs.

And then, nothing...

When I opened my eyes again, I was aware of my body aching— _dying_ for... something. _Someone_.

And I knew exactly who.

_Bálor._

I let out a soft moan as I stretched my body and looked to my right.

He lay beside me on the bed, watching me.

Completely naked.

And aroused.

 _Very_ aroused.

"And so are you," he chuckled deviously. "I can practically _taste_ it."

I swallowed hard. He was right. I wanted him. More than my next breath. It puzzled me. How could I crave something I knew nothing of?

"Would you like me to answer that question," he teased, sliding his body over mine, hitching my thighs onto his ridiculously muscled hips.

I nodded, afraid to speak.

"I could answer it verbally," he offered, kissing my mouth. "But I would much rat'er answer it by _showin'_ ya."

With that, his hips surged forward and he was inside me in an instant. I gasped a second later—a delayed reaction.

"Oh... my God," I cried out. My back arched against him as he pulled out and drove back into me.

Stars! I was actually seeing stars!

"Gonna fuckin' _feel_ _fireworks_ by d'a time I'm done, lil Queen."

And as he began frantically thrusting into me, I knew he would keep his word.

* * *

 **Translations:** **(According to Google Translate)**

" _Mo shíorghrá"_ ~ "My eternal love"

Bálor's Chant/Spell:

 _Codladh anois, mo chroí._ ~ Sleep now, my heart.

 _Aisling orm, agus ní imíonn tú riamh._ ~ Dream of me, and never depart.

 _Ansin, nuair a thosaíonn tú,_ ~ Then once you awake,

 _ocras do chorp agus d'anam; do chroí — mianach a ghlacadh._ ~ your body and soul will hunger for me; your heart—mine to take.

 


	3. Braun Strowman - Drabble #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N—Braun Strowman's best friend—doesn't take his accident with Bobby Lashley very well when they went crashing through the RAW's LED screens. And when she discovers it was all an act, and deliberately kept a secret? She really doesn't take that very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with NXT or WWE. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.
> 
> Content Warning: Not really anything other than staged violence within wrestling. Other than that this is just fluff. And maybe a tiny bit of angst thrown in.

 

_**Braun Strowman - Drabble #1** _

 

 

 

I watched from the commentator's table, as my best friend, Mixed Match Challenge partner, and _very_ secret love of my life—Braun Strowman went to battle against Bobby Lashley in a Falls Count Anywhere match.

It escalated quickly.

They soon were out in the crowd beating on each other and Lashley wasted no time in picking up a chair and slamming into Braun's back.

"Anything goes!"

I heard Renee's excited exclamation through my headset.

That's what I was afraid of. These matches—the Falls Count Anywhere, No Holds Barred, Hell In A Cell... they all made me nervous when someone I cared about was in them.

"Who are you callin' as the winner, Y/N," Corey asked me. I could actually hear the cocky smile in his voice.

I swallowed and tried to keep my voice from shaking, while keeping my eyes on the two huge men trying to kill each other. They had moved to the stage now. "Braun," I said clearly. "My money is on Braun every time, Graves."

I gasped then, seeing Bobby lift Braun up into a vertical suplex, and slam him to the ramp beneath them. Braun sprawled across the ramp and laid there a moment, writhing in pain. Bobby quickly covered him for the pin, but luckily Braun kicked out at two. I exhaled sharply. At this point, I just wanted the match to be over. I no longer cared who won, I just wanted everyone safe. I had to look away a moment, collect myself. I heard Cory, Renee and Michael all three talking at the same time, trying to voice their thoughts.

Renee took advantage of a moment in which Cory and Michael actually weren't speaking. "I think that frustration of Bobby Lashley's- Oh! _OH_!"

My head shot up at Renee's screams. I looked toward the ramp just in time to see a mere glimpse of Braun tackling Lashley and going strait through the LED screens. There was a blinding flash of light, a loud pop-like explosion. Not even thinking, I shot up from my chair and watched as several little explosions went off, sending sparks flying every where. Smoke began gathering and wafting toward the audience.

"HOLY _SHIT_!"

I glanced over at Cory to see a truly shocked look on his face. Renee's hands were clasped in front of her face. Michael was deathly silent, slightly slumped in his seat.

"Braun?"

My voice came out a soft, barely there whimper. I knew I should have been concerned for Bobby as well, and I _was_ , but... I couldn't help it. I was so, terribly scared for Braun. Without thinking things through, I turned to make my way backstage. A hand took hold of my arm—I can only assume in an attempt to keep me at the commentator's table. I spun around. Saw that Cory was the one that grabbed me.

"Stay here, Y/N," he said softly. "There's nothing you can do for him right now. You'll only stand in the way of the medics."

I glared at him. "I would never do anything to hamper the medics. I want to be there so I can ride with him to the hospital—that is all."

Cory seemed to hesitate, and for an instant, his grip on my arm tightened slightly.

"You want to let me go, Graves," I said quietly. "Right. Now. Or I _will_ claw your eyes out."

"Let her go, Cory," Renee exclaimed. "That's her tag partner back there—her friend!"

Sending him another glare, I ripped my arm out of his grasp, and didn't wait to see if he protested; I simply turned and headed back stage using the pathway that was behind the commentator's table. I figured I'd call less attention to myself that way. Because if there was one thing I had drilled into my mind, it was that Vincent Kennedy McMahon did not want attention on anything but the action.

Once I reached the backstage area, I hurried toward the area where the LED screens were set up. I quickly spotted the point of impact. And I halted. The smoke was thicker, and there was even a couple of small fires that some crew members were putting out with fire extinguishers. A scorched, acrid odor filled my nostrils and burned my lungs. I coughed, trying to clear them so I could breathe a little better. As my eyes adjusted to the cloudy air, I made out two huge forms laying on the concrete. Paramedics were already working on Braun, and Lashley. They had placed supportive collars around both men's necks and were putting them on back boards so they could be transferred onto the waiting gurneys.

"Braun!" I called his name out and hurried forward, fanning smoke away from my face as I went. He looked to be unconscious, but I had to know for sure. " _Braun_!"

"Ma'am? You need to leave this area for right now," a security guard said to me, moving to usher me away. His hand moved to rest on my back and began nudging at me, forcing me to move. "It isn't safe-"

I turned so I could bat his hand away, and gave it a sharp smack. "I'm not leaving. That is my best friend over there. I am riding with him to the hospital. And if you try to make me move away again, I swear I will kick your balls up into your throat."

"Suit yourself," the guard raised his hands in a defensive gesture and backed away from me.

I turned back to see what was happening with Braun and Lashley. Bobby was being loaded into one ambulance, and then several other medics strained to lift Braun's stretcher into the other emergency vehicle. I hurried over to see if there was anything I could do; also so I could hurry into the ambulance once he was loaded. They were _not_ leaving me behind. By the time I reached the crowd of medics, Braun was loaded. They started to slam the doors shut.

"Wait," I said loudly, "I'm going with him!"

I scrambled into the back of the vehicle and the doors slammed shut behind me. A medic was at the head of Braun's stretcher, checking his vitals.

"Braun," I whispered, and took his huge hand in both of mine. It was limp. "Braun, please wake up." My voice cracked, and before I could stop them, tears were streaming down my face. I squeezed his hand and laced my fingers with his. "Braun... _Please_..." I sniffled and wiped at my tears with the sleeve of my hoodie.

"Okay, we're now clear of any cameras," the medic said. "You can move now, Braun." The man glanced over at me then as I became aware of Braun stirring. "You were a nice touch. Thanks for coming along."

My mouth gaped open as I looked from the medic to Braun who was now sitting up on the gurney, looking completely fine. "Br-Braun?" My words stammered out as I looked at him in disbelief. "Wha- What is going on?"

"That was awesome," Braun guffawed. "The crowd went insane! I thought Graves was gonna piss himself! I- Y/N... what are you doing?"

I'd slid down the seat toward the doors of the vehicle and glared at Braun.

"Tell the driver to stop this ambulance, or so help me God, I will jump out while it's moving."

"Ma'am, we're almost to Braun's rental," the driver called back. "It's just down the block. You can get out then-"

"STOP THE DAMN AMBULANCE! NOW!"

My scream got their attention and they must've decided to listen to the "little erratic lady", because the ambulance came to a screeching stop. I threw open the doors as Braun ripped off his C-collar and blood pressure cuff. I hopped down, and instantly began walking down the street, headed back to the arena. Why, I wasn't entirely sure—I wasn't thinking clearly. I suppose I needed to get my things together.

Suddenly, I was lifted into the air and draped across a huge shoulder. _Braun's_ shoulder.

"Put me down," I hissed, wriggling in his grasp. He turned and began walking in the opposite direction. "I hate you right now. Put me _down_!"

"Stop wiggling," his deep voice scolded gently as he continued his trek down the street.

When I ignored him and kept struggling, I felt a large hand swat across my butt. I gasped at the slight sting. And for an instant, I froze. Any other time, that might've been a turn-on for him to smack my bottom. But right then. It only pissed me off more.

"Don't you dare slap my ass," I growled kicking my feet. "You put me down right now, you over-grown jackass!"

My voice broke on the last word, and I grew even angrier because of it. I felt him shift his arms and I was being lowered. But instead of being put on my feet, I was sat down on the hood of his rental. He wedged himself between my knees and placed his hands on either side of my hips. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Why are you so upset?"

I looked up at his face, astonished at his stupidity. "Why am I upset," I parroted. "I'm upset because I... You went through the LED screens with Lashley! I saw smoke and sparks and explosions. And then I get backstage and you appear to be out cold!" I hit uselessly at his broad shoulders with my fists. "And give me some damn space! How can you ask me _why_ I'm upset?! Are you insane? You scared me to death! I thought-"

His finger came up and pressed against my lips. "Okay, I scared you. I get it," Braun drawled softly. "I'm sorry. But aren't you overreacting just a little bit? I mean, this is the WWE. We do stuff like this all the time-"

"Overreacting," I demanded, after tugging his finger away from my lips. "I'm overreacting? Do you have any idea- You didn't tell me one single thing about this! I thought that you or Lashley missed a spot and something had gone terribly wrong!" My throat grew thicker with each word that passed my lips. "You can't do that to me again, Braun!" I broke down sobbing then, still so freaked out from the past half hour.

"Okay, okay," he placated me gently, pulling me against his chest and running his hand over my hair. "I'm sorry I scared you, sweetheart. I was told not to say anything to anyone so it would look real. But from now on, I will tell you when something like this goes down. You just have to promise me that _you_ won't tell anyone. When Vince wants something to stay secret, it has to. We could lose our jobs otherwise."

I nodded, sniffling. "I'm sorry I went berserk on you. I was just so scared..."

He pulled me back against him and hugged me close, "I know. And I'm sorry."

I buried my face against his hard chest and gathered my courage. This needed to be said, because the night had proven that life could indeed be short.

"I was scared because I was afraid I might not have the opportunity to tell you... that I love you."

"I know, I'm sorry, hon-" I heard and felt him take a deep breath. "Wh-what did you say?"

I pulled back and looked up at him. "I love you, ya big jerk."

His eyes softened and his hand came up touch my face, brushed some tears away with his thumb. "I love you too, pipsqueak. Have for a long time. I just didn't realize you felt the same way about me."

I sort of laughed and sobbed at the same time, and snuggled close to him. "Of course I did— _do_."

His huge hand reached out and tilted my chin up till my gaze met his. "Love you."

"Love you," I returned. Then giggling through th remainder of my tears, I reached up and tugged on his soft beard till his head lowered to mine. Our lips met in a soft, almost shy kiss.

"I promise I won't ever scare you like that again."

"You better not," I shot back, kissing him again.

He lifted me off the hood of the rental then. "Let's get to the hotel," he said, carrying me to the passenger side of the vehicle.

"My room or yours?"

"Doesn't matter to me, as long as I wake up next to you in the morning, sweetheart."

"Ditto."


End file.
